The present invention relates to a corner deviating, deflecting, or rerouting device of a locking bar brace with locking bars slidably supported in C-shaped receiving grooves of a closure or casement frame of a window or a door. The receiving grooves in all wings of the casement frame have identical cross sections, and are provided with inwardly extending edge strips which are removed in the corner region of the casement frame for forming a mounting recess. More particularly, it relates to such a corner deviating device, which has an angular housing fixed on the casement frame, and is provided with a deviating member which is formed as a spring band guided in legs of the housing, and is provided at its end with entrainment means or drivers for the associated locking bars.
Corner deviating devices of this type are known in the art. One of such corner deviating device is disclosed, for example, in the German document DE-GM 7,827,303. In this corner deviating device the housing is composed of two metal half-shells with a separating plane lying in the central plane of the housing. After the insertion of the spring band provided with drivers they are connected with one another by riveting. In this construction a driver which is directly mounted on the spring band is movable in the region of one leg of the housing, while the driver associated with the other end of the spring band lies outside of the housing and is connected with the end of the spring band by a coupling rod. The construction and mounting of the above-described device can be be further improved.